


The Prince and the Pea

by Harrenwolf



Series: Twice Upon a Time [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Retellings, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Angst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrenwolf/pseuds/Harrenwolf
Summary: Prince Yao must only be allowed to marry a true prince, one so delicate as to recognize a single pea hidden under twenty mattresses. But how could the handsome stranger, even if he is indeed a true prince, possibly pass this test?





	The Prince and the Pea

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something with no angst whatsoever, so...yeah:)
> 
> Obligatory warning: I am a STEM student and write like one. Please ignore any signs of poor writing you notice, or better yet, let me know so I can improve in the future.

Once upon a time, there was a prince who lived in a great castle upon a hill. Well, three princes and one princess lived in this great castle to be exact, but this story is about the eldest prince. His name was Prince Yao, and he was radiant as his name suggested. He had ebony hair softer than silk, golden eyes warmer than honey, and pink lips smoother than porcelain. Countless suitors pursued him, but the king and queen were adamant—only a true princess can be allowed to marry their most precious son.

“Wait, but what if I want to marry a man and not a woman?” Asked the prince. 

Oh. The king and queen pondered this new development. Well alright, but it must be a prince, and a _real_ prince, they declared. And certainly not one of those pretenders who merely claim to be a prince! Prince Yao must marry only the best of the best.

One evening, there was a most terrible thunderstorm. The wind howled and shrieked, the rain poured and pounded, and the thunder growled and rumbled. Just when the royal family had sat down to dinner, there was a quiet knocking at the front gate. A young man was outside, and what a sight the weather has made him! Hair so sodden his eyes could scarcely be seen beneath his fringe, clothes so drenched they clung to every curve of his slim frame (and what a pleasing frame that was, though Prince Yao), and shoes so soaked they audibly sloshed with every step. Yet this mysterious young man claimed himself a foreign prince, Prince Kiku. “Why, we must invite him to dine with us,” said the king. “Whether he is a prince or not, we cannot deny a guest hospitality on a night like this!” 

Prince Yao watched in rapture as the maybe-prince with the velveteen voice gracefully conversed with the king and queen about everything from traditional harp music to macroeconomics. Prince Yao was awed as the traveller with long, dark eyelashes patiently answered the endless questions of his younger siblings about the marvels he had seen on his journeys. Prince Yao was maybe, a little bit in love as Prince Kiku smiled shyly and invited him to one day visit his homeland where delicate five-petaled blossoms turn the trees into pale pink clouds every spring. “Why, he is perfect!” The queen agreed as Prince Kiku was led away for a hot bath. “And if he passes my test he shall be proven a true prince.” 

The queen went into the guest room and placed a single pea on the bed, then placed twenty mattresses on top. On top of that, she laid a further twenty down blankets. Prince Yao watched and despaired, for who could possibly pass the queen’s test? But he quickly came to his senses and hatched a plan. He called his siblings to his aid and off they went. The two younger princes brought some great logs from the firewood piles and placed them on the bed in place of the pea and the young princess removed all but one mattress and one down blanket. Prince Yao, meanwhile, led Prince Kiku on a tour of the castle after his bath so his siblings would have time to work. Prince Kiku hesitated upon arriving at his chambers and seeing the rather lumpy bed, but Prince Yao reassured him. “Trust me!” The prince winked, and bid Prince Kiku goodnight.

The next morning, the queen asked how Prince Kiku had slept. “Very well,” he replied with a polite bow, reluctant to speak ill of his hosts. “Thank you for your gracious hospitality.” 

Exasperated, Prince Yao intervened. “But your eyes!” Prince Yao exclaimed loudly. “How dark the shadows beneath them! And your shoulders! How stiffly you hold them! Surely you could not have slept comfortably last night?”

It was undeniable—Prince Kiku looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles, his shoulders were rigidly hunched as if he could not move them, and his spine cracked loudly as he bowed. How could he possibly be in any other state, after sleeping on massive logs all night long? “Yes, you are right…last night, there was a slight, ah…” 

“The bed was bumpy, wasn’t it?” Prince Yao prompted eagerly.

“Ah, yes…but it was nothing too unbearable! Surely I am merely not used to the bedding used in this land.” Prince Kiku hurried to assure.

“Then you must be a real prince!” The queen proclaimed. “None but a true prince could have possibly detected the pea beneath twenty mattresses and twenty blankets.”

Since the queen has spoken, it must certainly be true! Prince Yao and his siblings affirmed. Surely anyone who has such sensitive skin must be true royalty. Sensing that Prince Kiku was about to speak, Prince Yao discreetly stepped on his foot and the other prince fell silent. With the slight deception firmly hidden, the king and queen were finally satisfied that Prince Kiku was a true prince. Prince Yao and Prince Kiku visited Prince Kiku’s kingdom together, and were married the following spring. The happy couple kissed beneath the blossoming trees while Prince Yao’s siblings cheered, and together, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and let me know what you liked/disliked (especially what you disliked!) :)


End file.
